CHANGE
by Kasuga Rei
Summary: Orihara Izaya dan Heiwajima Shizuo, 2 orang yang mendapat julukan "Orang Terkuat Ikebukuro". Keributan yang mereka buat sudah terkenal, tapi siapa yang tahu, sejauh apa mereka saling mengenal, bahkan ada yang mengatakan jika mereka sudah terlihat akrab meskipun hampir saling membunuh. (One-shot, R-17, Yaoi, ada beberapa adegan yang tidak cocok untuk usia 17 kebawah)


_**Durarara!**_ (デュラララ!)  
Original story by Narita Ryōgo & Original Illustration by Yasuda Suzuhito  
Original Fanfiction by Kasuga Rei

* * *

Note : Tulisan dengan format **Bold** adalah Celty yang mencoba berkomunikasi dengan yang lain.

* * *

"I—Za—Ya!"

Suara itu sudah tidak asing lagi di Ikebukuro, dan malah sering didengar banyak orang akhir-akhir ini. Ya, dia adalah Heiwajima Shizuo, yang mencoba mengejar dan terus-terusan melempar benda besar dan berat kearah Orihara Izaya.

Izaya tertawa, "Shizu-chan~ Kau tidak lelah?", dia masih berlari dari serangan Shizuo.

"Diam, diam, diam, diam, diam, diam, kubunuh kau, kubunuh kau, kubunuh kau, kubunuh kau, kubunuh kau! IZAYA!" Shizuo mengangkat mesin penjual otomatis dan melemparkannya kearah Izaya.

Entah ada angin apa, Izaya tidak menghindar ataupun lari. Akhirnya, diapun terlempar karena mesin penjual otomatis tersebut. Shizuo seharusnya senang melihat Izaya terkena serangannya, tapi kini dia tampak sedikit kaget, dia berlari kearah Izaya yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Shizuo berdiri tepat di samping Izaya, Shizuo menurunkan bola matanya dengan dingin, lalu dia tersenyum licik. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Izaya sudah mati!" Shizuo tampak puas sekali. Dia menginjakkan satu kakinya ke perut Izaya lalu mengeluarkan rokoknya dan mulai menyalakannya, kembali mengenakan kacamatanya dan kembali tertawa.

Tiba-tiba ujung celana bawah Shizuo bergerak-gerak, Shizuo melihat ke arah kakinya, itu tangan Izaya yang cukup gemetaran. Shizuo membuang rokoknya yang baru dia nyalakan dan mengangkat kakinya untuk menginjak perut Izaya lebih keras. Namun, Shizuo sekilas melihat wajah Izaya yang menderita dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Shizuo pun menginjakan kakinya ke tanah, Izaya pun tersenyum dengan wajah sedih.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Shizuo tampak jengkel sekali.

Izaya mencoba berdiri sambil memegang kaki Shizuo. Izaya pun berdiri dengan sempoyongan, kepalanya mencucurkan darah, "Shizu-chan..." nafasnya berat dan tiba-tiba terjatuh ke pelukan Shizuo.

Shizuo otomatis menangkap Izaya yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Disaat yang sama Kadota, Togusa, Yumasaki & Karisawa baru saja keluar dari toko DVD dan tidak sengaja melihat Shizuo & Izaya yang sedang berpelukan.

"Me—mereka... Sedang apa?" Kadota dan Tagusa sama-sama kaget.

"Uh-oh..." Yumasaki melirik Karisawa dengan cemas.

"Kyaa!" Karisawa menjerit-jerit sendiri.

"Te—tenanglah, Karisawa!" Yumasaki mencoba menahannya.

Kadota berlari kearah Shizuo dan Izaya, "Shizuo! Ada apa ini?"

Shizuo kaget melihat Kadota yang datang padanya, dan melempar Izaya kearah Kadota, "Huaa! Kau gila?!" Kadota menangkap Izaya yang masih mencucurkan darahnya.

"Si kutu ini membuatku jengkel, dan sekarang dia membuatku geli!" Shizuo tampak kesal dan menginjak-injakkan kakinya ke tanah.

Kadota membaringkan Izaya, Togusa, Yumasaki & Karisawa lari menyusul Kadota, mereka melihat Izaya dengan wajah kasihan.

"Eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada calon istrimu?" Karisawa tampak gelisah.

"Hah?" Shizuo mengeluarkan syaraf-syaraf bencinnya.

"Ka—Karisawa!" Yumasaki menutup mulut Karisawa.

"Wah... Ini sih parah." Togusa berkomentar, "Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

"Cih!" Shizuo membuang muka dengan tampang kesal, "Biarkan saja dia mati!", ketika Shizuo kembali menatap mereka, mereka sudah lenyap dan sibuk memasukan Izaya ke mobil untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. "Hey! Kubilang tidak usah!" Shizuo mengamuk.

Mereka selesai memasukan Izaya ke mobil, Kadota berteriak, "Hey! Kau mau ikut?"

Shizuo memasang wajah bengis, "Cih! Bawa saja dia, dan jangan biarkan dia hidup!" Shizuo pergi meninggalkan tempat. Kadota dan yang lainnya pun pergi ke rumah sakit.

Di jalan, Shizuo mencoba membersihkan bekas darah Izaya di rompinya, lalu dia melihat Tom di hadapannya, "Kau berkelahi lagi?", Shizuo mengabaikan Tom dan terus membersihkan darah Izaya. Tom menepuk pundak Izaya, "Ayo, jangan bersihkan dulu darahnya, kita akan menagih hutang dari penggila kekerasan sepertimu, mungkin dia akan ketakutan setelah melihatmu yang berlumuran darah."

Shizuo mengerutkan halisnya, dan mengoceh sendiri, "Aku tidak suka kekerasan."

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, Izaya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter berkata kepalanya terbentur cukup keras, dan memungkinkan pusing yang menyakitkan. Kadota dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk menunggu siapapun yang akan menemani Izaya, namun selama 2 jam tidak ada yang datang padanya.

"Dotachin~! 1 jam lagi _Street Concert _Pupurin akan segera dimulai." Yumasaki ngadat.

"Iya, kan sudah ada suster yang akan menunggunya, Yuma-chi dan aku sudah menunggu konser gratis ini." Karisawa ikut ngadat.

Kadota diam saja dan masih menyilangkan tangannya. Togusa sudah menghabiskan 7 kopi kaleng. Karena tidak ada respon, Yumasaki dan Karisawa kembali duduk dan membuka manga mereka dengan wajah sedih.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, ada suara ribut di luar kamar rawat Izaya, "Iza-nii?! Iza-nii?!"

Kadota berdiri dan keluar kamar, ternyata itu adik Izaya, Mairu dan Kururi. Kadota menghampiri dan menyapa mereka, dia memberitahu keadaan Izaya dan mengantarnya ke kamar Izaya.

"Dia belum sadar juga?" tanya Mairu pada Kadota.

"Iya sekitar 2 jam dia tidak sadar, dia hanya terdiam saja." jelas Kadota, "Baiklah, kami sedang bergegas, sekarang ada kalian, kami mau permisi dulu." Kadota dan yang lainnya bersiap untuk pergi dan menghadiri konser Pupurin.

"Tunggu..." Mairu tiba-tiba, "Iza-nii itu seperti setan, hanya _dia_ yang bisa melakukan ini, benar kan?"

Kadota menghembuskan nafasnya, "Iya, _dia_. Tapi hal ini ada diluar dugaannya, jadi kurasa ada yang salah dengan Izaya."

Mairu tersenyum, "Baiklah, _dadah~_"

Kadota dan yang lainnya keluar rumah sakit dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Mikado dan Anri di lorong rumah sakit, mereka saling sapa.

"Kadota-san, selamat malam. Habis menjenguk seseorang?" sapa Mikado.

"Iya bisa dibilang begitu, kau sendiri?" Kadota berbalik tanya.

"Ah, aku dan Sonohara-san habis tes kesehatan, soalnya klinik terdekat sudah tutup. Kami disuruh mengulangnya karena data kesehatan sekolah terbakar saat seorang staff membuang rokoknya sembarangan."

"Oh begitu, baiklah, kami sedang buru-buru, hati-hati saat pulang nanti." Kadota dan yang lainnya pun pergi.

Mikado tampak berpikir, "Hmm... Kira-kira siapa yang dijenguk oleh Kadota-san?"

"A—anu... Itu..." Sonohara menunjuk papan pasien.

"Eh? Coba kulihat, tanggal masuknya berarti sekarang ya... Umm, Orihara Izaya...? Eh?! Orihara Izaya? Orihara Izaya yang itu?" Mikado kaget.

"Sepertinya begitu. Apa kita akan menjenguknya juga?" tawar Anri.

Mikado menggaruk kepalanya, "Hmm... Baiklah kalau begitu." meskipun sebenarnya Mikado agak gugup menjenguknya.

Ketika hendak mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba pintu sudah terbuka, Mairu & Kururi muncul, "Oh! Kau teman Iza-nii juga?" tanya Mairu.

Mikado terbata-bata "Yah, dibilang teman juga—"

"Tolong jaga kakak sebentar, kami ada perlu!" Mairu dan Kururi pergi begitu saja dengan cepat.

"Eh? Tu—tunggu!" Mikado sewot, "So—Sonohara-san, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak kembali?"

Anri sedikit tertawa, "Tidak apa, toh dia tidak sadar kok. Kita tunggu saja."

Mereka pun akhirnya menunggu Izaya yang sampai sekarang belum sadar. Sudah satu jam mereka disana, tetap saja adik Izaya belum kembali, Mikado mulai kehabisan topik pembicaraan dengan Anri. Mereka pun mulai terdengar terbata-bata saat bicara.

"Lama sekali ya, adik-adiknya Izaya-san." Mikado kehabisan kata-kata.

Anri hanya menunduk setuju, lalu mencuri pandang, begitu pula Mikado, mereka bertatapan lalu membuang muka malu-malu. Tak lama kemudian, ada suster yang masuk untuk mengganti perban Izaya.

Suster itu menyapa mereka, "Wah, sudah berbeda lagi, kalian keluarganya?"

"Eh? Bukan, kami temannya..." ucap Mikado, "Mungkin..." lalu bisik-bisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Begitu, jam besuk akan berakhir 10 menit lagi." suster itu mencoba mengganti perban Izaya.

"Oh, ba—baiklah, kami tadi hanya menunggu adiknya. Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah tahu kalau jam besuknya sudah hampir habis." Mikado pun meninggalkan suster tersebut dan keluar bersama Anri dari rumah sakit.

Mikado dan Anri berjalan pulang tanpa berbicara, Mikado melirik Anri, dan tampaknya Anri sedang berpikir, "Hmm? Ada apa Sonohara-san?"

"Apa tidak aneh, kalau Orihara Izaya masuk rumah sakit?" Anri mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"So—Sonohara-san, meskipun dia seperti itu, dia itu masih manusia." Mikado terkekeh.

Esoknya, Tom yang mendengar cerita Shizuo agak kaget juga, karena si 'Izaya' benar-benar tumbang dan masuk rumah sakit. Diapun berencana menjenguk Izaya, entah kenapa dia merasa harus menjenguknya, mungkin karena orang yang membuatnya masuk rumah sakit adalah _bodyguard_-nya sendiri.

"Hah?! Anda pergi saja sendiri!" Shizuo menolak pergi.

"Ayolah..." Tom menarik pundak Shizuo.

Mereka pun pergi, dan Shizuo agak jengkel. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka bertemu dengan Kadota cs, dan juga Mikado, Anri, Masaomi dan Saki. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Wah, kebetulan." Ucap Kadota.

"Selamat siang semuanya." Sapa Tom.

"Ah, selamat siang semuanya~! Aku baru saja tiba dari dunia lain bersama kekasihku yang paling cantik dan baik di alam semesta~" Sapa Masaomi _lebay_, Saki hanya tersenyum.

Mikado dan Anri terkekeh, Mikado menyapa mereka "Selamat siang, sepertinya tujuan kita sama ya?"

Shizuo mulai jengkel, "Kenapa kalian semua, yang sudah jelas membencinya, malah menjenguk si kutu ini?!"

"Bukan berarti kita harus menjauh darinya kan?" ucap Saki.

Masaomi mengangguk, "Benar-benar, pacarku ini memang paling pintar~" dia memeluk Saki.

Karisawa muncul dari belakang Kadota, "Dan lagi sudah jelas kan, kalau nanti kau menjenguknya, akan terjadi—"

Yumasaki menutup mulut Karisawa, "Ya!" dia tertawa panik, "Kita masih temannya, iya kan Karisawa?"

Semuanya datang berombongan, ketika berada di lorong, mereka bertemu dengan Kasuka, Mairu dan Kururi. Shizuo kaget melihat mereka karena Mairu dan Kururi menggenggam tangan Kasuka dan wajah Kasuka sama sekali tidak senang.

Shizuo menghampiri Mairu dan Kururi, "Oi bocah-bocah. Lepaskan adikku." tatapan Shizuo mematikan.

Mikado dan Anri kaget, "Eh?" Mikado melirik Kadota, "Di—dia adik Shizuo-san?"

"Hmm? Kau belum tahu ya? Dia itu adik Shizuo, dia hanya mengganti namanya." Kadota menjelaskan.

Dari jauh terdengar suara, "Yahoo!" suara itu terdengar _familiar_, dan itu adalah Shinra dan Celty.

Shinra tahu berita ini dari Celty yang habis mengunjungi Simon dan Simon diberitahu oleh Kadota. Akhirnya mereka benar-benar rombongan besar yang datang berkunjung. Mairu dan Kururi masih menempel pada Kasuka dan Shizuo masih merasa jengkel.

Mairu melirik Shinra, "Hey, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Iza-nii."

"Hmm? Apanya?" Shinra penasaran.

**Mungkin kepalanya benar-benar memar.**

"Bisa saja sih, Mairu-chan, anehnya bagaimana?" Shinra kembali bertanya.

"Dia terus menatap jendela, dan tidak mau berbicara, ataupun berusaha kabur dari rumah sakit. Dan lagi, dia agak jinak." jelas Mairu.

Semua terbatu mendengar ucapan Mairu, lalu saling pandang dengan wajah aneh, kecuali Shizuo dan Kasuka. Mereka sampai di kamar, Izaya langsung menengok kearah pintu, dilihatnya Shinra, Celty, Mairu, Kururi, Kasuka, Mikado cs, Kadota cs dan Tom. Izaya terus menatap mereka, lalu melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan mengabaikan semuanya yang ada di depannya.

"Oi Izaya, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Tom.

Izaya masih menatap pintu kamar yang lalu ditutup oleh Karisawa. Izaya mengerutkan halisnya, lalu menatap semuanya, "Ada perlu apa kalian kesini?"

Mikado mencoba tersenyum, "Ka—kami kesini untuk menjengukmu, Izaya-san."

"Pulang saja." Izaya dingin.

"Hey, mereka sudah peduli padamu, Izaya." hibur Shinra.

"Pulang." Izaya dingin.

**Setidaknya kami peduli daripada kau yang tak berperasaan.**

"Pulang." Izaya masih saja dingin.

"Kau seperti anak puber, Izaya." Tom tertawa kecil.

"Diam. Pulang sana." Izaya mulai mengerutkan halisnya.

Masaomi tersenyum gugup, "Izaya-san~ Kami—"

Izaya memberikan wajah dinign, "Aku bilang pulang, bodoh."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Izaya bobrok ditendang Shizuo yang mengamuk, "I—Za—Ya! Dasar kau kutu sampah! Kau membuatku jengkel, sialan!" Shizuo masuk dan menarik baju Izaya.

Mereka menduga akan ada perkelahian hebat antara mereka berdua, mereka saling melindungi. Izaya masih saja diam, Shizuo sadar ada yang aneh dari Izaya, dia menatap mata Izaya... Yang membulat bagaikan manusia tanpa dosa, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, dan terus menatap mata tajam Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan..." ucap Izaya.

"Hah?" Shizuo marah sekaligus bingung.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya tiba-tiba memeluk Shizuo dengan erat.

"Eh?!" Semua orang kaget dengan tingkah Izaya, kecuali Karisawa yang matanya berbinar-binar.

"Hah?!" Shizuo bernada bengis dan menampakan wajah jijik pada Izaya.

"Semuanya keluar!" Shinra tiba-tiba berteriak, dan semuanya langsung berlari keluar.

Izaya menatap wajah Shizuo, "Shizu-chan...? Kau membenciku?"

Syaraf-syaraf Shizuo muncul dan menggertak giginya dengan keras, "Jangan bercanda kau!" Shizuo melempar Izaya ke pojok ruangan.

Izaya terlempar, namun senyum khasnya masih dia tunjukan. Shizuo mulai jengkel dengan tingkahnya yang aneh, dia lari kearah Izaya dan meninju pipinya, hidung dan mulut Izaya mulai mengeluarkan darah, namun dia masih tersenyum. Izaya pun berdiri dan menghampiri Shizuo lalu membelai pipinnya. Shizuo sudah naik darah, dia mendorong Izaya hingga dia terjatuh kembali.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu. Ini memang sudah takdir."

"Takdir apanya?!" Shizuo mengangkat kasur dan mengarahkannya pada Izaya, "Dasar kutu sialan!" kasur pun terlempar kearah Izaya.

Izaya hanya terdiam dan menutup matanya dengan senyuman yang selalu dia tunjukan pada Shizuo jika dia mengejarnya. Mata Shizuo sedikit terbelalak melihat Izaya, dia lari dengan cepat kearah Izaya dan tiba-tiba melindunginya. Kasur pun mengenai tubuh Shizuo dan Izaya menatap Shizuo yang melindunginya.

Izaya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Shizuo, "Shizu-chan..." tiba-tiba dia mencium bibir Shizuo.

Otomatis Shizuo bingung sekaligus marah besar, dia mengelak ciuman Izaya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, kutu sialan?!" kepala Shizuo mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Shinra dan yang lainnya masuk dengan perasaan was-was, "Suara tadi cukup keras! Kalian sudah bertengkarnya?" Shinra menengok ke pojok ruangan dan semuanya melihat Shizuo dan Izaya sedang berhadapan dengan runtuhan kasur yang berantakan.

Karisawa menggigil, "A—apa yang sudah kalian lakukan? Eh~?!" dia tampak senang.

"Te—tenanglah, Karisawa." Yumasaki menahannya.

"Argh!" Shizuo berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar, "Aku sudah muak!" Shizuo keluar dari ruangan.

Semua melirik kearah Izaya yang tersenyum-senyum tanpa dosa, dan dalam hati mereka, mereka menanyakan hal yang sama 'Apa yang terjadi?'.

Esoknya, Izaya benar-benar kabur dari rumah sakit, adik-adik Izaya membiarkannya. Dan mereka mengira kalau Izaya pasti pulang ke rumah. Namun sesampainya disana, Izaya tidak ada.

Di pusat kota Ikebukuro, Shizuo sedang bersama Celty duduk di kursi taman. Lalu Izaya muncul di depan mereka. Celty kaget, sedangkan Shizuo (seperti biasa) mulai jengkel melihatnya. Dia menarik baju Izaya dan memberikan wajah bengis padanya.

"Yo, Izaya. Berani sekali muncul di depanku seperti ini."

Izaya tersenyum, "Jangan salah sangka, Shizu-chan. Aku ada perlu dengan Celty, bukan kau."

"Masa bodoh!" Shizuo mengepalkan tangannya dan siap meninju Izaya.

Dari belakang, Celty menahan pundak Shizuo dan memperlihatkan handphone-nya.

**Hentikan! Dia bilang ada perlu denganku. Tenangkan dirimu, Shizuo!**

Shizuo melempar Izaya, pergi dan menyalakan rokoknya. Izaya tersenyum lalu melirik Celty.

**Apa ada pekerjaan lagi? Selain itu, apakah kau sudah tidak apa untuk jalan-jalan?**

"Ah, tidak usah pedulikan kesehatanku. Dan lagi, mungkin ini adalah pekerjaan yang cukup mudah."

**Oh iya? Pekerjaan seperti apa?**

"Kau harus menyuruh Shizu-chan berpakaian rapi dan datang ke rumahku."

**Tu—tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya ini? Aku ini kurir, bukan pesuruh!**

"Hee~ Ayolah Celty, aku punya imbalan yang akan membuatmu gembira. Sudah ya, o iya, suruh dia datang jam 7 malam. Jangan sampai dia telat!"

**Tunggu Izaya! Kau tidak mengerti—**

Sebelum selesai mengetik, Izaya sudah hilang dari hadapan Celty, Shizuo yang kembali dan melihat Izaya menghilang cukup membuat dia depresi, "Mana si kutu sialan itu?!" Shizuo menendang-nendang tiang lampu taman.

**Shizuo, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan, tolong jangan marah.**

"Hmm? Apa?"

**Begini, datanglah ke rumah Izaya pukul 7, dan rapikan cara berpakaianmu.**

"Hah?!" Shizuo jengkel, dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Celty, "Jangan bercanda! Kenapa aku harus ke rumah si kutu itu?!"

Celty menarik baju Shizuo dan memperlihatkan handphone-nya, **Kumohon Shizuo! Jika dia menyuruhku, berarti ini sangat penting. Oh iya, mungkin dia ingin berdamai denganmu!**

Shizuo terus menatap handphone Celty dengan mengerutkan halisnya, dia membuang putung rokoknya, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Celty, lalu dia melambaikan tangannya, "Iya! Aku mengerti, Celty."

Celty tampak lega mendengarnya, namun penasaran juga apa yang akan terjadi. Dia segera pergi menemui Shinra, dan kebetulan Shinra sedang ada di konbini terdekat, Celty menjelaskan semuanya. Shinra tampak berpikir.

"Yah... Kalau memang Izaya ingin berdamai, bukannya lebih baik dia berbicara langsung tanpa memberitahumu?"

**Wajah Izaya sangat meyakinkan, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan, aku jadi khawatir pada Shizuo.**

Shinra menghembuskan nafasnya, "Mereka, dari dulu memang begitu. Lebih baik biarkan saja. Terlibat dengan mereka cukup berbahaya. Lebih baik kita pulang dan melakukan _ini _dan _itu_" Shinra menyeringai. Celty meninju perut Shinra.

Jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore, Izaya membuka situs Dollars.

Kanra : Yahoo! Kanra disini!

Setton : Ah, Kanra selamat datang.

Tanaka Taro : Malam.

Saika : Selamat malam.

Setton : Apa kalian ada acara hari ini? Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

Tanaka Taro : Aku juga, hari ini aku di rumah saja.

– _Byakura memasuki ruang chat_

Byakura : Malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam~!

Saika : Selamat malam, Byakura.

Setton : Hai!

Kanra : Yaa~

Tanaka Taro : Malam, Byakura. Sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini.

Byakura : Aku ada kencan hari ini! Aaah! Aku senang sekali!

Tanaka Taro : O—oh begitu, wajar jika kau senang :D

Kanra : Wah? Aku juga! Aku ada kencan dengan seseorang yang spesial!

Setton : Eh? Jangan-jangan kalian...?

Byakura : Dengan Kanra? Yang benar saj ! Pacarku ada disampingku~

Saika : Ah, kebetulan ya.

Tanaka Taro : Sepertinya semuanya menikmati waktu luang ya?

Kanra : Kau juga harus kencan sekali-kali~

Byakura : Mati.

Kanra : _Ara _Byakura kau kejam seperti biasanya~

Byakura : Sudah ya, aku akan pergi dengan pacarku, bye!

Kanra : Bye~

Setton : Selamat kencan :D

Saika : Selamat malam.

Tanaka Taro : Bye-bye :D

– _Byakura meninggalkan ruang chat_

Kanra : Baiklah, aku juga akan pergi. Aku harus bersiap-siap! Bye semua~ :*

Izaya berdiri dari kursi dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Dia berpapasan dengan Yagiri yang hendak pulang. Yagiri terus menatap Izaya yang menyerigai licik. Dia punya prasangka kalau Izaya akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Sudah jam 7, Izaya terus menatap jendela besar yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Dia tertawa tiada henti, lalu bel pintu berbunyi. Izaya membukanya, dan tepat di depannya, terlihat Shizuo dengan baju dan penampilan seadanya.

"Shizu-chan, bukankah kau disuruh untuk mengenakan pakaian rapi?"

Shizuo menggigit rokoknya dan membuangnya, "Cih! Katakan saja apa maumu!"

Izaya tersenyum, "Masuklah dulu, baru kita bicara."

Dengan perasaan enggan, Shizuo masuk ke rumah Izaya (lebih tepatnya apartemen). Shizuo melirik kesana-kemari, dia mencari kedua adik Izaya. Sepertinya mereka tidak ada, Izaya melirik Shizuo dan tersenyum.

"Mairu dan Kururi menginap dengan temannya. Jadi kita bisa berbicara dengan tenang hari ini. Shizu-chan, ingat, jangan lemparkan barang-barang disini."

"Cih!" Shizuo tampak kesal, dia pun duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Izaya membawa sebuah botol air dan melemparkannya ke arah Shizuo.

"Itu untukmu, Shizu-chan." Izaya tersenyum licik.

Shizuo kembali jengkel, "Kau memberikan sesuatu yang tidak formal begini pada tamu. Kau mau kubunuh hah?!" dia meremas botol air tersebut hingga pecah dan airnya tumpah kemana-mana.

Izaya menyilangkan tangannya, "Shizu-chan, kau membasahi lantaiku."

"Argh!" Shizuo melempar botol air yang pecah tersebut, "Katakan saja apa maumu!"

Izaya mengabaikan Shizuo dan kembali ke dapur untuk membawa botol air yang baru. Shizuo mulai sebal dengan tingkah aneh Izaya. Dia terus-terusan menginjak-injakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras. Izaya kembali dengan membawa botol air yang dia buka, lalu tiba-tiba dia menyiramkan setengah air dingin dari botol itu ke muka Shizuo, Shizuo sangat kesal.

"I—Za—Ya!" wajah Shizuo seperti preman mengajak bertarung.

Izaya menyiramkan setengah air yang tersisa dari botol ke wajahnya juga, Shizuo semakin bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Izaya. Dia tetap berjalan menuju Shizuo, tersenyum licik dan terus menatap mata Shizuo.

Shizuo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia hampir membatu, Izaya menggenggam pipi Shizuo yang basah, dan dengan lembutnya dia mencium bibir Shizuo. Shizuo kini tidak berontak, namun dia benar-benar hilang kesadaran, dan bingung dengan semua yang terjadi. Izaya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Shizu-chan, aku sangat mencintai manusia." Izaya berbicara dengan jarak bibirnya yang masih dekat dengan bibir Shizuo. Saking dekatnya, Shizuo masih bisa merasakan hembusan dari mulut Izaya di mulutnya.

"Tapi kau bukanlah manusia." Izaya menyeringai, "Berani sekali, seorang monster sepertimu, bertingkah seperti manusia. Dengan kekuatan itu, keberanian itu. Kau bukanlah manusia. Maka dari itu, aku sangat membencimu." Izaya kembali mencium bibir Shizuo dengan keadaan basah.

Shizuo mendorong Izaya, "Kau membenciku, bukan?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Shizuo benar-benar mundur hingga menabrak meja kerja Izaya. "Kau gila, Izaya. Pantas hingga kini tidak ada seorangpun yang menyukaimu, manusia yang kau cintai, semuanya membencimu!"

Izaya terhentak dan berhenti berjalan menghampiri Shizuo, dia tersenyum, "Wah... Apa kau punya bukti kalau semua manusia membenciku, Shizu-chan?"

"Cih! Mereka, yang berlagak biasa-biasa saja di depanmu, sebenarnya punya hasrat untuk membunuhmu, layaknya aku!" Shizuo merasa menang.

"Shizu-chan, kau naif sekali." Izaya kembali membelai pipi Shizuo, "Bagaimana jika sebenarnya, mereka semua mencintaiku, seperti kau mencintaiku?" Izaya kembali mencium bibir Shizuo.

Shizuo benar-benar jengkel dan menampar Izaya dengan keras hingga dia terpental, dia menjambak rambut Izaya, "Kau ini manusia paling menjijikan yang pernah aku lihat dalam hidupku!"

Izaya terkekeh, "Shizu-chan, kau bermain terlalu keras, bermain lembutlah denganku."

Shizuo menggertak gigi, dia melepaskan jambakannya, hingga membuat Izaya tergeletak di lantai. Dia menarik baju Izaya, dan tiba-tiba mencium bibir Izaya dengan penuh gairah.

"Shizu-chan..." ucap Izaya dengan nadanya yang tercemoh-cemoh karena masih dicium oleh Shizuo.

"_Sial, apa yang kulakukan? Dasar bodoh, si kutu ini jadi mengira aku ini aneh!_" ucap Shizuo dalam hatinya, lalu menatap mata Izaya yang sepertinya menikmatinya, "_Si kutu ini, sepertinya tidak menyesalinya, sial_" ucap Shizuo kembali dalam hatinya.

Tangan Izaya merangkul ke leher Shizuo, "Shizu-chan, lepaskan tangamu dari bajuku. Aku bisa membuka bajuku sendiri."

"_ARGH! Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang memuakan seperti itu! Aku hanya terbawa suasana, kutu sialan!_" Shizuo menjerit-jerit dalam hatinya.

Izaya benar-benar membuka kaos hitamnya, lalu dia melirik Shizuo dan tersenyum, "Apa aku harus membuka baju bartender-mu, Shizu-chan?"

"_SIAL! Apa maksudnya ini?! Dia mau main-main denganku hah?!_" Shizuo masih menjerit-jerit dalam hatinya. "Diam. Aku bisa membukanya sendiri." Shizuo benar-benar hilang kendali. Tanpa dia sadari, dia mulai membuka rompinya dan dasi kupu-kupunya. Dia membuka kancing pertama, lalu dia terhentak sendiri, "_Apa-apaan aku ini?_". Shizuo berhenti membuka kancingnya.

Izaya melanjutkan membuka kancing kemeja Shizuo, dia tersenyum-senyum sambil membukanya. Shizuo hanya membatu dan terus menatap Izaya. Setelah semua kancing terlepas, Izaya sedikit demi sedikit membuka kemeja Shizuo, terlepaslah kemeja Shizuo. Shizuo benar-benar terdiam dengan kelakuan Izaya.

"_Mungkin aku ingn melakukannya._" tiba-tiba muncul kata-kata itu dari kepala Shizuo.

Karena bingung dengan pikiran itu, dia membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Izaya. Izaya mengusap kepalanya kesakitan, melihatnya merintih seperti itu, Shizuo tiba-tiba mengecupkan bibirnya ke kening Izaya. Izaya tersenyum dan wajahnya sedikir memerah.

"Dasar kutu sialan." ucap Izaya dan dia mulai mencium bibir Izaya lagi.

Izaya merangkul kembali sekitar leher Shizuo, tangan kanan Shizuo merangkul pinggang Izaya dan tangan kirinya masih memegang sekitar pipi Izaya. Dia mendorong Izaya hingga tergeletak di lantai, Shizuo meraba Izaya mulai dari leher hingga perut, wajah Izaya sedikit memerah, Shizuo sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat wajah Izaya seperti itu.

"_Sial, berhentilah membuat wajah aneh seperti itu!_" ucap Shizuo dalam hatinya.

Kedua tangan Izaya memegang pipi Shizuo, "Shizu-chan..." badan Shizuo mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya, dia menciumi dan menjilati leher Izaya dengan kedua tangannya yang mengusap kepala Izaya. Kini tangan Izaya memeluk tubuh Shizuo.

Jemari Shizuo turun kearah dada Izaya dan memainkannya, Izaya mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara desahan kecil. Shizuo benar-benar terganggu dengan suara itu, tangannya menutup mulut Izaya sedangkan mulutnya masih bermain dengan dada Izaya.

"Shi—Shizu-chan..." meskipun mulutnya tertutup, Izaya masih mengeluarkan suara desahannya.

Shizuo semakin meremas mulut Izaya dengan tangannya, "Kubilang diam, kutu!"

Izaya berhenti, namun wajahnya benar-benar menikmati. Shizuo terus-terusan menjilati kedua dada Izaya. Tangan Shizuo yang menutup mulut Izaya kini turun untuk memainkan dada Izaya. Shizuo mengangkat badannya dan dengan jelas melihat wajah Izaya yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Wajah Izaya memerah hebat, nafasnya berantakan, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Mata Shizuo terbelalak melihatnya, dia sama sekali tidak percaya atas apa yang dia lakukan, dia meraba dan menjilati tubuh Izaya, lebih tepatnya, orang yang sangat dia benci di dunia ini. Tiba-tiba Shizuo menjambak kembali rambut Izaya.

"Sial, apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Shizuo dengan wajah bengisnya.

Izaya masih berwajah lemas, "Shi—Shizu-chan... Kubilang jangan bermain kasar. Pelan-pelanlah denganku."

Shizuo meregangkan jambakannya dan mendorong kembali tubuh Izaya ke lantai, "Sial! Sial! Sial!" Shizuo menarik sabuk celana Izaya. Dan dengan kasar menarik semua bawahan celana Izaya.

Izaya menahan tangan Shizuo, "Shi—Shizu-chan, tu—tunggu dulu... Aku belum—"

Shizuo meraba pangkal paha Izaya, Izaya terlentang menyerah ke lantai sambil menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan kembali mengeluarkan suara desahan. Shizuo terus meraba pangkal paha Izaya hingga keatasnya, Izaya semakin mendesah, rabaan Shizuo yang kasar namun memberikan rasa yang kuat, membuat Izaya tidak bisa menahannya.

"Shi—Shizu-chan... A—Ah...!" Izaya terus mendesah.

Shizuo kini tidak menghiraukan Izaya yang mendesah, namun sebaliknya Shizuo kini cukup menyukai suara desahan Izaya. Shizuo terus-terusan meraba-raba atas pangkal paha Izaya tanpa henti.

"I—Izaya..." suara Shizuo agak terbata-bata, "Ka—kau... 'Ini'-mu... Panas sekali..."

"Bi—biarkan saja. Te—teruskan saja, Shizu-chan." Izaya mengatakannya sambil menoleh kearah lain dengan wajah memerah dan memelas nikmat.

"Ka—kalau begitu..." Shizuo membuka celananya, Izaya tersenyum hangat kearah Shizuo.

Malam itu sangat panjang untuk Shizuo dan Izaya. Tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan.

Esoknya, Izaya terbangun lebih dahulu, mereka sudah ada di kamar Izaya sejak malam, pindah dari lantai ruang tengah, Izaya mencari celananya, dia kesana-kemari tanpa pakaian di rumahnya, diapun menemukan celananya.

Izaya menghembuskan nafasnya, "Shizu-chan, kau melempar celanaku terlalu jauh." Izaya kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

Shizuo masih tertidur pulas, kasur Izaya berantakan, entah bekas semalam, entah Shizuo yang tidur seperti beruang liar. Izaya naik kembali ke kasur, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Shizuo, dia menciumi mata Shizuo. Sepertinya Shizuo terganggu, diapun terbangun dan di depannya muncul wajah Izaya yang berbinar-binar.

"Selamat pagi, Shizu-chan~" ucap Izaya dengan gembira.

Shizuo mengerutkan halisnya dan terus menatap wajah gembira Izaya. "A—ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba Shizuo bertanya.

Izaya tersenyum, "Semalam kau sangat kasar, Shizu-chan. Padahal sudah kubilang mainnya pelan-pelan. Kau terus mendorongku, padahal aku sudah hampir menyerah. Lalu... Akhirnya kita sama-sama mencapai klimaks."

"Hah?" Shizuo bernada bodoh.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya menyilangkan tangannya, "Lihat dirimu, kau telanjang, aku juga telanjang. Kita 'melakukannya'."

Shizuo menarik selimutnya, dan memang Shizuo tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun, seperti Izaya yang ada dihadapannya. Shizuo menarik pundak Izaya, "Semalam aku bermimpi hampir membunuhmu dengan melakukan _sex_."

"Shizu-chan, itu bukan mimpi. Kita benar-benar melakukannya." Izaya tersenyum kembali.

Shizuo sempat terdiam, lalu berteriak tidak karuan.

Sorenya, Shizuo sedang duduk di taman bersama Celty dan mengobrol, lalu Shinra datang sambil membawa 3 kaleng soda.

"Ini untuk Shizuo. Ini untuk Celty." ucap Shinra. "Dan ini untukku."

**Shinra! Kau mengejekku ya? Aku tidak bisa minum!**

Shinra terkekeh, "Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda, Celty~"

Mereka pun asik mengobrol, Kadota cs kebetulan sedang disana, mereka saling menyapa, sepertinya mereka sedang punya waktu luang, karena Karisawa dan Yumasaki baru saja selesai mengunjungi Anime & Manga Event. Dari kejauhan, terlihat seseorang dengan _fluffy coat_-nya yang sudah dikenal banyak orang, Izaya melambai kearah mereka.

"Oh itu Izaya!" Shinra melambaikan tangannya.

Shizuo langsung mengigit putung rokoknya dan menghemburkannya, Kadota hampir terkena hemburannya, "Hey, Shizuo. Sehari saja, bisakah kau berhenti merusak barang-barang di Ikebukuro?" ucap Kadota.

Namun sia-sia saja, Shizuo mulai mengangkat kursi yang didudukinya, Celty dan Shinra, "I—Za—Ya!"

Izaya hanya tersenyum licik kearah Shizuo, "Ah~ Shizu-chan. Sudah mau mulai lagi? Padahal kita sudah main semalaman, sampai aku habis tenaga, bokongku sangat sakit—"

Kursi taman sudah terlempar, Izaya menghindar. Semua melirik Shizuo dengan wajah penasaran dan rasa kaget.

"Shi—Shizuo... Dia bilang bokong... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Shinra terbata-bata.

**Kau tidak benar-benar melakukan apa yang kubayangkan, 'kan?**

Karisawa tersenyum lebar, "Eh?! Apa? Apa? Apa yang terjadi?!"

Izaya tertawa, "Dia terus-terusan mendorong, sampai aku kewalahan."

Shizuo berlari kearah tiang lampu taman dan menariknya. "Jangan bicara lagi kau Izaya!" Shizuo melempar tiang lampu itu.

Izaya menghindar lagi, lalu berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan, "Aku bilang _'Sudah, Shizu-chan' _tapi dengan suara paraunya dia bilang _'Diam! Aku akan terus melakukannya sampai aku benar-benar mencapai klimaks!' _ya sudah~ Aku turuti saja, tapi sangat menyenangkan kok Shizu-chan, lain kali kita harus melakukannya lagi~"

"I—ZA—YA!" Shizuo menarik tiang rambu-rambu, dan mulai mengejar Izaya. Mereka pun hilang dari pandangan Celty, Shinra dan Kadota cs, mereka saling bertatapan.

"Ya—yang benar saja." ucap Kadota pada Shinra dengan perasaan tidak percaya.

Shinra tersenyum canggung, "Kalau mereka berdua sih... Mungkin saja terjadi..."

Celty menepuk pundak Shinra, Shinra membalik, **Sepertinya aku mual mendengarnya. Shinra, apa antara laki-laki bisa terjadi?**

Shinra kembali memberi jawaban yang sama, "Kalau mereka berdua sih mungkin saja terjadi."

Karisawa memeluk Yumasaki, "Yuma-chi! Ini kenyataan! Ini kenyataan!"

Yumasaki hanya tersenyum pasrah, "Yah... Bisa jadi."

Sementara itu, Shizuo dan Izaya masih saling berlarian dan berkejaran. Semua orang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kejadian ini, mereka tahu siapa yang sering saling kejar-kejaran dengan brutal dan hampir merusak semua fasilitas kota, mereka pasti Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya.

* * *

THE END

_Cerita ini hanya fiktif, jika ada kesamaan tokoh, kejadian, waktu atau tempat, semua hanyalah kebetulan._


End file.
